


Legend

by Winchestackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestackles/pseuds/Winchestackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who did it better....Dean Winchester or Tom Cruise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend

“These friggin burgers are pretty damn good, Kris” Dean grinned at me around a mammoth bite he had just taken.

I nodded in agreement and took a bite that rivaled Dean’s making the man’s eyes widen at me in surprise and me giggle like mad.

“Told ya I knew what I was talkin about” I said when I had finally made room in my mouth for words to escape through.

“Never doubted ya for a minute” Dean smiled and popped a few fries into his mouth. “So remind me, how is it you knew about that diner?”

“Witch case last year” I snorted and shook my head. “Hate freakin witches” I added, rolling my eyes. “I was passing through and they claimed to have the world’s best cherry pie. Well you can’t just through those kinda claims around and not be tested for them” I mused and Dean nodded in agreement. “So I stopped, had a beer, burger and fries and fell in love with the burgers. They make ‘em with butter” I smirked and Dean grinned.

“That explains everything” he chuckled and then frowned. “What about the pie?”

“Definitely not the world’s best cherry pie” I made a face. “I told them as much and recommended that they change their pride and joy to their burgers, not their pies.”

“And so now the signs all brag about their broiling skills, not their baking skills” Dean laughed. “How does it feel to change the world?”

“Awesome” I smirked and took another bite of my burger. “Your turn…remind me how it is you knew about this place?” I asked, waving a French fry around us.

Dean had insisted on us making our order to go and not eating at the diner. He then drove us about fifteen minutes away, to a state park, where we were currently sitting on a grassy hill atop of a steep waterfall that spilled out into a pool of crystal blue water.

It was breathtaking and so unlike the fierce hunter.

“I didn’t, not really” Dean said around another giant bite of burger. “I didn’t want to eat at the stuffy diner and remembered the park here from a wendigo case me and Sam worked a couple of years ago” he explained to me with a shrug. “When I went inside to get a parking sticker, the woman there recommended this spot to me and my _lady friend_ ” he smirked and I laughed.

“That’s a new one” I mused, thinking back to all the things we had been called by other people.

Lovers, plus-ones, companions, consorts (which I had to explain to Dean what that was), boyfriend/girlfriend, partners, significant others, husband/wife…

That last one gave my heart a particular jolt.

Dean and I had been on again off again “dating” for nearly three years, before we both decided that we weren’t happy living that way anymore and that sleeping around with other people wasn’t as fun as it once had been.

So for two years now, we had been in serious monogamous status mode. 

Yes, we were in a relationship, but it didn’t feel right labeling what we had as that.

Neither one of us were the relationship types.

And yes, since we were technically “dating”, we were all of the above (save for husband and wife), but again, it felt weird and forced to label us and what we had.

Dean wasn’t my boyfriend, he was my _soulmate_.

But I would never dare call him something so chick-flicky.

At least not to his face.

His younger brother Sam, my best friend, knew I thought of Dean as my soulmate.

I had told him as much on many occasions.

But husband and wife…getting married…hunters didn’t do that.

Not that they fell in love, because they sure as hell didn’t do that either, though me and Dean had.

I knew the minute I had decided to hunt evil sonsofbitches, I was sacrificing a normal life that I had always wanted…a house, marriage, kids…for the lives and safety of complete strangers.

But I loved hunting and I loved knowing that there was one less family that was going to be torn apart like mine had been, when the day was done.

“She even wagged her eyebrows when she had said it” Dean laughed, mocking what the woman had done to him, making me laugh too.

Silence washed over us and I couldn’t help but to think how very Legend this moment was.

All that was missing were the unicorns.

And the freakishly sudden snowstorm.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

“You know we’ve been together for a while now” Dean murmured, breaking the silence around us as we lay on our backs, staring up at the trees above us.

“Yup” I merely said, waiting the man out.

I knew Dean was up to something when he had insisted that we rested there by the waterfall, instead of climbing into Baby and driving away now that we had eaten.

Dean didn’t like going more than a couple of days without seeing either me or his brother.

It had been four days since we parted from Sam and Bobby, heading to our own case, while they remained in Oklahoma for the ghoul that was stalking the staff at a cemetery.

And sure, Dean had talked to Sam since then, routinely checking in on him and Bobby, but a phone call wasn’t the same as physically seeing someone and I had thought that the moment we took care of the werewolf here in Iowa, we’d be high-tailing it out of here and meeting up with Sam and Bobby.

But that’s not what happened.

If anything, it seemed as if Dean was procrastinating our return.

I hoped to god there wasn’t something going on with the brothers again.

When I first met them, they fought and bickered nonstop. If it wasn’t the case they were working on, it was about the car ride, the music, the food, someone’s snoring, the way they messed up on a hunt, the difference between pie and cake...

Sam and Dean Winchester were constantly at each other’s throats. It seemed that they were only together because they were blood and only had each other.

Other than that, neither one of them was happy with the other and showed it.

Then, the longer I was with the brothers, the more mellower they seemed to get with each other. The fighting and the bickering got lesser and lesser until it was only innocent teasing and stupid macho stuff that men say and do around other men…I bet you can’t shoot that werewolf in the eye or I took out four vamps, how many did you get?

Bobby, Ellen, Garth, Jody, Charlie…they all seemed to notice a difference in the Winchesters and they constantly reminded me that they were only like that because I seemed to be the glue that they both adhered to.

This put an extreme amount of pressure on me, to say the least.

I felt responsible for the brothers’ happiness and contentment and was afraid that one wrong move or one long absence from them, was going to send them in a tailspin.

And with the recent haunting case that had me absent from the brothers for two weeks in California, I had feared that happening.

Were my fears founded?

Were the brothers at each other’s jugular again?

“And it hasn’t been easy…for either of us” Dean cut into my worrying, making me frown.

“No it hasn’t” I agreed, still not getting where he was going with this.

“But we always manage to make it work” he added and I nodded.

“We have. For over two years now” I confirmed.

“So don’t you think we should make this permanent then?” he hedged, making me turn my head and look over at the man.

Dean Winchester....

the man who once ran into a burning house to find a missing girl without a second thought,

the man who had nothing more than a hunting knife and a handgun but had managed to take out an entire nest of vampires with a broken arm no less,

the man who I idolized and looked up to, who could do no wrong and was as beautiful as he was fierce,

....was nervous.

I had seen Dean anxious when Sam failed to come back from a hunt on time and how worried he was when I showed up on their doorstep covered in blood and claw marks…but this wasn’t _that_.

Dean Winchester was nervous.

“I mean, we work so well together” he added hastily when I had done nothing more than just stare at him. “So well together, to the likes of no one I had ever seen before. I don’t have to tell you to be somewhere, you’re already there. And I’m right there for you when you need me.”

He was rambling now, which was amusing as much as it was alarming.

I had never seen Dean like this before and it made _me_ nervous.

“That’s why we should do it” he concluded and I was more than confused.

“Do what, Dean?” I asked, frowning and wondering if I had missed something.

“Make this permanent” he hedged, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up.

I sat up too.

“Permanent how?” I asked, still confused. “I thought this was permanent. When I told you I wasn’t going to fool around with anyone else, I meant it.”

“So did I Kris” Dean frowned too. “I haven’t been with anyone but you since we started getting serious.”

I shook my head, not knowing what the man was trying to say to me.

I wasn’t a freaking mind reader.

Dean was going to have to give me something else…and he knew it too.

“Hitched, Kristen” he finally said in an exasperated voice. “We should get married.”

I just stared at the man.

“Ever since that last case with the wendigo, the one that the ranger assumed we were married…” he trailed off and shrugged. “I don’t know, I couldn’t stop thinking about how it made me feel to think of you as my wife, not just my girlfriend or lover or partner or whatever you classify us as. And then I thought, why not get married? You’re the only one that makes me happy anymore and I love the man you make me want to be…” he trailed off again and sighed. “Say something” he commanded me.

“You’re serious?” was what so eloquently popped out of my mouth.

“As a heart attack” Dean smirked slightly.

And I could tell that he was serious.

Dean Winchester wanted to marry me.

But why?

I was no more special than an average chick.

Yes I could shoot the face off a penny at 100 yards away and I could handle myself in a fist fight…but I wasn’t gorgeous by any means. Not compared to some of the women Dean used to take back to the motel.

I hardly wore dresses and heels, unless it was necessary for a case and I sure didn’t put on makeup or get my hair and nails done.

I was more or less a dude at heart, just with a woman wrapper outside.

I wasn’t special.

Looking over at Dean, I could tell my silence was breaking him down.

I was hurting him, the longer I remained silent.

So deciding that those questions could wait until later, because the man really was waiting on an answer, I chose to lighten the mood of the moment.

I stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff, peering over the waterfall that dropped into the pool below. Nodding, I took off my lucky butterfly band from my thumb and gazed down at it for a moment, before holding it up for Dean to see.

“I’ll marry whoever retrieves this ring for me” I said with a grin, knowing the man would get my movie reference instantly.

“How very _Legend_ of you” Dean smirked, shaking his head, amused.

Then he gaped at me when he took in my demeanor.

“You’re serious?” he asked me and I laughed, nodding.

“As a heart attack” I repeated his words and dropped my ring into the water below.

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise and then he was up, taking off his boots and his over-shirt, tossing his wallet and cell phone on top of his clothing, before running towards the edge, and without a second thought about it, diving off the cliff and into the pool below.

I half expected the weather to start changing dramatically, snow to fly out of nowhere and for the pool below to freeze over, as it had done in the movie.

But nothing happened.

And that was more terrifying.  
The surface tension of the water settled and there was no evidence that Dean had ever jumped in.

That was far worse than a freak snow storm.

Instinct had me wanting to scream Dean’s name, but I knew that he couldn’t hear me and I definitely didn’t want to be like whining and screaming Lilly.

I was just about to start taking off my boots to jump in after Dean, when he surfaced, crowing with pleasure, as he held his fisted hand high.

Peering up at me through the water on his face, he grinned.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me Kris” he smirked and I laughed, relieved that my little game hadn’t backfired like it had in Legend.

I took a couple of steps back and started to remove my clothing, leaving me just in my bra and panties.

“Where did you go?” I heard Dean’s concerned voice before I took off running and jumped off the cliff, aiming to land next to Dean, as I somersaulted in the air and dove, breaking the surface of the cool water.

When I surfaced, Dean was right there with an arm around my waist, balancing me, as he waded us to where he could reach the bottom.

“I thought I was supposed to bring it back to you and place it on your finger” he murmured, his voice full of amusement and happiness.

“You did the hardest part” I responded, shifting, so I was in front of him, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, as I couldn’t reach the bottom with our six inch height difference. “You found it” I smiled softly at the man, meeting his incredible green eyes. “This” I gestured between us “works because everything is 50/50. I will always meet you halfway, Winchester.”

I held out my right hand so Dean could put my finger back on my finger, but he shook his head at me.

“I’ll do you one better” he whispered and dipped his hand into his pocket, pulling it back and opening his palm to me.

In it was a ring that wasn’t my butterfly band.

It was a silver band and in the center of it was a brilliant cushion diamond.  
Then Dean was sliding it onto my ring finger and I couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks, even if I tried.

I was not expecting a ring.

That meant that this was premeditated.

Dean had thought about marrying me long enough to go out and buy me a ring.

God.

When he made to slide my butterfly band back onto my thumb, I shook my head at him and took it from his fingers.

“I’ll do you one better” I said with a watery smile, making the man chuckle at me.

I took his right hand and slid my band down onto his ring finger and stroked it.

“So you’ll always remember that I’ll jump off the same cliffs you do, take the same risks as you. I’ll follow you anywhere Dean Winchester. And for the record, Tom Cruise has nothing on you” I grinned and then crushed my mouth to his for a mind-blowing passionate kiss.

**~The End~**


End file.
